


Happy Birthday Senkuu♥️

by Tetel_Kacchan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetel_Kacchan/pseuds/Tetel_Kacchan
Summary: It's Senkuu's birthday but Chrome wasn't informed and was the only one who haven't given a gift to their new village chief.What's Chrome supposed to do to give a gift to his most respected science buddy?Well, Chrome's answer?Anything.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Happy Birthday Senkuu♥️

"Huh? Can you repeat that, Chrome?" 

"Well, I'm asking what do you want as your present...or something." Chrome says, fidgeting on where he was sitting. They are in the newly built observatory, making Chrome's little hut a lot more special for the two science users. It was after everyone presented the telescope to Senkuu, whose birthday is apparently today. 

After wishing him a happy birthday, everyone then went back to their respective homes, glad that they somewhat surprised Senkuu with their gift. That left Senkuu and Chrome in their humble home and Senkuu had been looking through the telescope for a couple of minutes now.

He must've really liked the villagers' present. And that lead to Chrome feeling unpleasant as he is the only one who hadn't given a present to their new village chief. Not that he knew about the birthday thing.

"You should've said something, idiot." Chrome mumbles to himself as Senkuu continues to look through the telescope, humming once in a while, stating some facts about stars here and there, making Chrome wait for another couple of minutes before he actually turns to his science buddy. "The day is almost over anyway. What do you plan on giving me when there's only too little time before the day ends?" Senkuu asks instead, voice laced with disgust but his eyes shows a little bit of amusement at Chrome's fidgeting and how the brown-haired boy's expression turned to that of a pout.

"W-Well, I got a lot of stones from the cave and maybe you'll like something there." Chrome says, uncharacteristically shy, a contrast to his ever confident persona. "A stone, eh. Well, I was with you when you, we, collected them so I know all of it," Senkuu says, pausing as he looks at Chrome's expectant look, "And I found nothing that can fit to 'a present' for such a special day like today." He finishes with a sarcastic tone, finding it really hilarious when Chrome pouts some more and mumbled something along the lines of 'I didn't say today is special'. Chrome was thinking along the lines of 'today isn't special but you are', but he was sure the two of them would just get the creeps at how that statement sounds.

"If it's not special, then why bother give me a present?" Senkuu asks and Chrome turns his head away from the all-knowing red eyes that seemed to be reading his very soul through his eyes. "Because... it's your birthday so I want to give something to you, too. I didn't know and no one told me so..." Chrome trails off, chancing a glance at Senkuu who was looking straight at him and that made him turn away again, not able to bear the look Senkuu is giving him. 

The observatory's roof is still open, the night sky bright with stars illuminating in the darkness around them, as well as giving an ethereal glow behind Senkuu, heightening the 3,700 years old scientist's beauty, to his weirdly-shaped spiky hair, down to his crimson-colored orbs. If not for the serious look that Senkuu was giving him, Chrome would've stared long at the beauty before him but he can't.

That would be too weird, even for Chrome. He might've admired Senkuu for all that he is, being the only human who have the knowledge of a million years civilization, who is trying to bring it back with his kingdom alone. Senkuu sure is amazing, he even cured Ruri, which really made Chrome feel respect towards him, and one after another, he created many things and throughout it, he made their simple little village closer to the modernized world Senkuu had originally came from.

Chrome yelped as he feels another breath of air on his face. Eyes widening and breath hitching, Chrome finds himself face to face with the object of his thoughts, closer than ever, centimeters apart.

"What are you thinking, Chrome?" Senkuu asks with the usual smirk on his handsome face, leaning ever so closely to his science buddy who is now frozen in place.

"You've been staring intensely at me for a while now. Do you really want to give me a gift that bad?" He asks and it took a couple of seconds before Chrome registers the question in his frozen brain and nods in response.

"Anything that you want." Chrome says, voice only above a whisper and in the small space between them, it echoes through Senkuu's ears, making his eyelids flutter but not closing totally.

"Anything?" Senkuu asks, voice a tad bit lower than usual, Chrome nods once again, entranced by the red orbs shining so closely to him, "Then, close your eyes." Senkuu says and Chrome looks at him in confusion, "Huh?" He asks dumbly. Senkuu almost roll his eyes at that but instead, he sighs and completely kneels in front of Chrome, making them even closer, "Just close it and you'll be able to give me the gift I want." Senkuu says seriously and Chrome immediately understands, slowly closing his eyes in obedience and waits for Senkuu to initiate something.

Senkuu stares at Chrome for a while, from his fringe trapped by a rope, to his furrowed eyebrows and closed eyes, and finally on his lips that look chapped but can actually be soft.

This is the guy to whom Senkuu actually feels something, for the first time. Ishigami Senkuu was a boy who only dreamed of outer space, only looked at anything that is science, who was only interested on how things came to be. He never thought of love on a romantical point, on his friends, yes. Taiju and Yuzuriha had been with him for years and Taiju's crush on the crafts-girl is so obvious, it was dumb how the two of them haven't been together from the get-go. And though Senkuu knows what it meant to love someone, he doesn't know how. When he was a kid, he sometimes wonder about it. On how people fall in love. But since he'd been so focused with science, his little interest in the thing called love finally vanished.

Until he experienced it himself.

"Senkuu?" Chrome asks, hesitant, popping an eye open to look at Senkuu who hisses at him to close it again, which he obediently followed. The kid must've been waiting too long and got anxious since Senkuu had only stared at him for that while.

The green-haired scientist looked behind him and up the sky, it's almost midnight, from what he had counted and his birthday would be over soon so he looks back at Chrome and finally found the courage to lift his right hand and cups Chrome's cheek, making the younger boy flinch at the sudden cold touch but nonetheless stayed in his position with his eyes still closed.

Then, without further ado, Senkuu leans in more, closing whatever space was between them and claiming Chrome's equally cold yet soft--he guessed right--lips. Chrome gasps at the unexpected move but before he can utter a word out, Senkuu is already cupping both his cheeks and invading his mouth like it's a cave worth discovering. And discover Senkuu did. He dipped his tongue over Chrome's and played with it, making the brown-haired boy whimper. Senkuu liked that sound and wanted to hear it more but he also noticed how Chrome trembled, his shaking hands coming up to touch Senkuu's shoulders and push lightly.

'Ah, he must be uncomfortable,' Thought Senkuu so he pulls away slightly then pecks Chrome instead, kissing him closed-mouthed this time and very gentle at that, not wanting to scare Chrome off. Senkuu wanted to taste him some more but this will do for now, he can take it slow. Now that he had the courage to face his feelings head-on, he'll trudge through this feeling called love slowly and with Chrome by his side. 

He completely pulls away after a while, after lingering his lips on Chrome's for a while longer, then he opens his eyes, only to widen it at the sight in front of him. There was Chrome with the unusual flush high on his cheeks, reaching even the tips of his ears, his still closed eyes, his slightly parted swollen lips, puffing up small breaths after their sensual make-out session, and damn it if Senkuu didn't get turned on. Senkuu exhales a breath and that's when Chrome finally opens his eyes slowly and looks at Senkuu, his face getting even redder. He turns his head away from the green-haired boy and covers half of his face with a hand.

"W-What..." Chrome starts but ends up taking a lungful of air, then choking and finally sputtering something that Senkuu only deciphered as 'ashfkffjsldbvjakdkfh'.

Senkuu raised an amused eyebrow at his science partner who continues to embarrass himself more. Chrome realized he couldn't make a coherent sentence and finally shuts up, head still turned away from Senkuu until he takes the courage to glance at the green-haired boy who was eyeing him in amusement.

Finally, he also takes the courage to speak properly, "W-What was that for?" He asks, slowly turning to Senkuu but not fully looking into red orbs as his own brown ones keep on darting from place to place, unable to keep still for a second or two.

"Your birthday gift. Thank you, Chrome." Senkuu says, mouth twitching upwards in a smile, taking Chrome's breath away, "Oh." 

"Happy birthday, Senkuu. I'm glad... you're here." Chrome said and finally smiled back at Senkuu, temporary embarrassment forgotten as he gives Senkuu his full-on smile, this time taking Senkuu's breath away.

But Senkuu won't show it, won't let Chrome see how affected he was at his partner's every move, so he forces himself to smirk like the usual and speaks without stuttering, "So, was I your first kiss?" He asks and Chrome's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of shock then of embarrassment.

"T-That was...! It wasn't! You weren't!" Chrome stutters, making Senkuu chuckle. "Ohh, was I?" The green-haired boy slyly asks and it surprises even himself that he can act like this, can tease Chrome about this kind of thing. Never did Senkuu thought of himself flirting with others.

"I told you, it wasn't! Anyway, why'd you wanted that as a gift? Wouldn't it be better to receive it from girls like Garnet, Sapphire, Ruby or... Or Ruri...?" Chrome asks, voice getting smaller as he mentions his own crush.

Senkuu immediately frowns, "Why would I want theirs?" Is his own immediate answer, which he quickly regrets as Chrome looks at him in confusion.

"Because they are all girls and they are beautiful?" Chrome asks instead, confused at why would Senkuu even ask such thing.

"Do you want them to give you a kiss? Especially Ruri?" Senkuu asks, eyes getting darker as they exchange questions that are only being answered by another question.

"It's not about me though." Chrome says, turning away from Senkuu's straightforward eyes.

"Why are we even arguing about this?" The once sorcerer asked, breath just above a whisper but was still heard at the silence of the night.  
Senkuu sighs, also realizing how utterly irrational he had been for getting jealous over the girls.

Wait, what? Senkuu backtracks his thoughts a second ago. Jealous? Him?

Senkuu almost scoffs to himself because why would he be jealous?

Especially of Ruri.

Yes, particularly her.

'There's nothing to be jealous about, especially her,' Senkuu thinks to himself but then another voice came unbidden into his mind, answering his own question, 'Maybe because she's a girl and beautiful and sexy and she's just Chrome's crush since childhood.'

F*ck.

Senkuu didn't intend to bring himself down but he can't change that certain fact either.

Yes, Chrome is obviously in love with their village's priestess. Since they were kids. Kohaku had told him so.

Oookay, so maybe Senkuu haven't accounted for that when he went and claim Chrome's lips.

Actually, he didn't expect himself to take Chrome's lips like that, as a birthday gift. But there was Chrome, offering anything to him and he just--just--couldn't let the chance go. And so he went for it. Which is kind of impulsive but nonetheless satisfactory. In the first place, Chrome should've pushed him away if the brown-haired boy didn't want it. Then, a thought suddenly presents itself in Senkuu's mind, making the genius scientist frown even more than he had.

"Would you let anyone kiss you?" He asks, voice almost a growl at his own question, making Chrome look at him in utter surprise.

"What? I won't!" Chrome defended himself.

"Then why did you let me kiss you if you didn't want it?" Senkuu asks, leaning close to Chrome's personal space again. The brown-haired boy scurries back, still in shock at Senkuu's strange behavior. 

"Tell me, Chrome." Senkuu demands. 

"What? Why? All of a sudden you're--"

"Just answer." Senkuu's voice closer to a plead this time to which Chrome finds himself answering in a low voice. Senkuu obviously didn't catch that.

Chrome puffs his cheeks and shyly yet determinedly looks at Senkuu's eyes, "I never said I didn't want it. And... I'll never allow anyone to do that to me, even if it's their birthday." He says, pouting. Senkuu couldn't believe his ears, if he was really hearing right because his object of love just told him he did not not like it and that he wouldn't allow anyone to kiss him regardless of the date.

"Then why?" Senkuu asks, almost painfully because it confused him. Unlike the complexity yet precise methods of science, love is different and Senkuu is a lost cause when it comes to it. Like he said, love only hinders the rational mind.

And it's true.

Now, look at him. Dumbly trying to figure out why Chrome accepted his kiss. Did it mean anything? Is he someone special in Chrome's eyes? Did he have a chance...?

That was the biggest question, isn't it?

Did he have a chance?

Against Ruri?

He would never think of it but, but maybe...

"Senkuu? You seem tired. We should go rest now. We had a long day and a longer day tomorrow for sure so better rest our bodies now, right?" Chrome says, smiling, an act to escape the sudden turn of their conversations as Chrome was confused as hell.

He only wanted to give something to Senkuu as it is his birthday. Chrome owed a lot to Senkuu, respected the man since he had beaten him in sorcery--now science--and arithmetic. Senkuu showed him a whole world of discoveries out there and he had a lot of fun. Ever since Senkuu came, Chrome's world just opened up, making him realize just how big the world really is, all thanks to science brought by the green-haired scientist.  
That is why it was hard to tell. On his feelings for the older scientist.

So, he excused himself and went down to their sleeping quarters, the origin of the hut where they store everything they have. 

Senkuu stayed up in the observatory for a minute before collecting himself and finally making his way down, after closing the roof. Chrome was already laying on his bed but Senkuu doubt he is asleep despite the faint snores he hears. Without bothering Chrome about earlier, Senkuu also went to sleep beside the brown-haired boy but instead of their usual back-to-back sleeping position, Senkuu turns to face Chrome's back instead. The said boy was breathing slowly, peacefully but he seems tense.

So Senkuu really did get right when he guessed Chrome wasn't exactly sleeping.

With a smile, Senkuu whispers, "Thank you, Chrome." Before he closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Chrome remained silent and calm, even though it startled him that Senkuu would speak. Either way, it also brought a smile upon the primitive scientist as he brought up a hand to touch his lips, feeling it tingly from the aftermath of earlier. With that, he goes to sleep.

The next day, they continue their cellphone-making, now with the help of the discovery of tungsten. 

Chrome couldn't believe his ears when Senkuu let him handle the heating team, a particularly difficult thing to achieve as they have to reach at least 1000° on only the tungsten, hence the pinpoint heating mechanism. Chrome's hand tingled where it connected with Senkuu's palm when they did their high-five thingy.

Senkuu went to the lab with Gen to make the toothpaste. The scientist explains the steps they needed to do but Gen only got a tiny bit of it and Senkuu blurts out Chrome is definitely a better choice than Gen, to which caught the mentalist's attention.

"Oh, then why'd you let him handle the heating team when all you wanted to do was make him stay here with you?" Gen asks teasingly, with his sly smile obviously taunting the scientist.

Senkuu looked at Gen with a deadpan expression, "I would have if we weren't racing against time. There's still a lot to do but no more time left so I let him handle the heating team on his own." He says, glancing at the heating team and seeing Chrome so focused on the task at hand.

Gen could only force a smile at that, "You know, you should just confess, right?" He mumbled but was still heard and Senkuu looked at him with a deadpan expression again, "And get reje--" He stops himself though, shaking his head to clear his mind of irrational thoughts.

"Let's get to work." Senkuu says instead and Gen lets their conversation end there.

Senkuu might be oblivious about love but is still smart as hell so Gen only hoped he'll figure this out by himself because it's frustrating how densely oblivious the two scientists are when it came to their feelings with one another. Anyone can tell by just a glance how close the two have gotten since Senkuu got there. How they spend the day together, eat together, and even sleep together, they're definitely joined at the hip now and it's a rare sight to find one of them alone, without the other, because they are painfully obvious, a pair. Gen sighs and resigns himself to a hellish toothpaste-making.

It took them all night to finish their own tasks and morning came fast enough.

Senkuu finished the toothpaste so he goes out and checks on Chrome and the heating team. The both of them are obviously tired but Chrome still looks like he's having fun, especially when he finally shows Senkuu his piece of work--the heating machine that he had come up with, together with the others' help. Senkuu was shocked, in an unbelievable way, because he was right--he is always right.

He knew Chrome could do it, that's why he didn't hesitate to leave the heating team to the so-called science-user.

It was Chrome's turn to be shocked when Senkuu gave him a very soft and kind smile, making the brown-haired boy blush. Before Chrome can mention the hasty sign of fondness from the little devil known as Senkuu, the green-haired scientist immediately states how ugly the invention looks. But Chrome wasn't affected by the insult because it was followed by Senkuu's praise, which was also quickly followed by their experiment. Senkuu begins explaining and everyone worked together as they aim for the several thousand degrees needed to heat up the most heat-resistant element, the Tungsten, which Senkuu made into a paste.

They've succeeded making the tungsten filament. Without break, they proceed to the next step, which would need Kaseki's crafty hands. The old man was shocked to see the blueprint for the Hickman pump that they would be using to make vacuum tubes. But Kaseki said he was going to be fine, though a little hesitant, and even with Gen's mental care, the old man seemed determined. He only wanted to do the high-five thingy with Senkuu. Suika also did it. 

But even with all the high-fives with the others, Senkuu only felt a tingly sensation from Chrome. Without pondering about it too much, he, Chrome, and Gen went to the lab to make the plastic. Chrome was ecstatic to start as usual while Gen was worried, as per usual.

But without knowing the answer to his question on how they will be making the plastic in that stone world, he was dragged by Kaseki to help him instead, leaving Senkuu and Chrome on their own. Senkuu looks at Chrome who was waiting for him to start making the plastic. Chrome's eyes were so focused on him that Senkuu visibly gulps at the sight, couldn't help himself as he stare at his science buddy, whose lips is as plump as it looks and delectable as it taste.

Senkuu knows they didn't have time for it but he drags Chrome to the corner of the lab and kisses the daylights out of the brown-haired scientist. Senkuu pulls back as abruptly as he had claimed Chrome's lips then went to work immediately, not giving Chrome space to ask why Senkuu did that. Instead, Chrome listened attentively to Senkuu's fast-paced explanations, that all the things about kissing was brought to the corner of his mind and was forgotten for now. Especially since they will need a ton of coal so Chrome went to get them, together with the battle team.

With yet another invention of Senkuu--the stove--the village prospers even though the ashes from the coal is only what Senkuu is after. Chrome was in awe as he looks up at Senkuu who was on top of a house.

That afternoon, they finally make the cellphone's vocal cord, the microphones, with the use of wine, or particularly the pink grains that are stuck on the lid of the wine barrel. Then they mix some cooked seaweed in hot water...and that's it. Senkuu explains what the shiny rocks that Chrome were pertaining to. They continue on with their tasks as another day approaches.

With everyone's efforts, they've finally finished their phone. Though it seems that they needed two phones to be able to use it, which shocked the entirety of the primitive village while Senkuu acts all innocent about it.

It's when they're going to test the phone that everyone splits up into two groups. Since they still only have one phone, the receiver will only be able to hear from the other line and won't be able to communicate at all.

Chrome will be the caller and they are in his shed while Ruri will be the receiver on the other end of the island. Senkuu prepares the long wire but then, he heard Ginro and Kohaku talking about something. It wasn't in his nature to eavesdrop but once Chrome was mentioned, Senkuu attentively listens in on their conversation.

"You know, since it will be Ruri-chan on the other end, won't this be an opportunity for Chrome to tell her his feelings?" Ginro was excitedly saying, with Kohaku humming in agreement.

"I guess so." Kohaku voices out with a shrug. Ginro pouts, "What's with that response? Aren't you excited about it? I'll tell it to Chrome!" He says and Kohaku just lets him be.

Senkuu, who was frozen during the exchange, hurriedly went back to business and prepares the wire, pulling it along the village and up to where Ruri resides.

Upon seeing the priestess, he felt a sting in his heart. At the thought of Chrome confessing through the phone, the sting only hurts more. So, he is jealous. So, he really doesn't have a chance. Chrome might really confess now and he doesn't know how to react to that.

Amidst the excitement of everyone in the room, Senkuu could only hear the loud beat of his heavy heart.

This is it.

He didn't even confessed but he'll still get a rejection from Chrome.

"Ruri," Chrome's voice echoes from the phone and Senkuu felt his chest tightens at how serious it sounds. 

Everyone waited with bated breath, and Senkuu with a heavy heart, Chrome's next words are...

"Did you see that, Ruri? Science is awesome, right!? Senkuu, I like it! This is so cool!" Chrome's voice boomed throughout the room and everyone was so ecstatic though confused.

They started murmuring among themselves and some disappointed grunts from the phone and a confused question from Chrome but Senkuu's brain halted the moment he heard it, his name, along with those three words he so wanted to hear from Chrome. It was vague what it was that Chrome liked but still, he thought of Senkuu even though this was supposed to be his feelings for Ruri.

"You're blushing, Senkuu-chan." Gen whispers next to the green-haired scientist who quickly whips his head to look at the mentalist with wide eyes.

Gen can't help but to chuckle, hiding half his face with his sleeve, "How romantic. Confessing through a phone." He slyly says.

Senkuu fights off the blush and the urge to stutter, quickly composing himself lest everyone notice how embarrassed he was. He opts to hiss at Gen instead, "It wasn't a confession." It was said in a low enough voice for only Gen to hear and the mentalist chuckles once more at that.

The tight feeling in Senkuu's chest was replaced by a warm and giddy feeling that also made Senkuu smile and finally catch what it was that the villagers were talking about at this point.

"It's almost like a speaker." Ruri says cheerfully.

"'Almost like'? It's literally a speaker. Microphones and speakers just convert between sound and electricity. They're the same..." Senkuu trails off. What started as a cheerful explanation of microphones and speakers ends up with Senkuu realizing something. He asks Ruri about what she said but it were the kids who talks first, saying something about the speaker being a bee.

Even Gen is confused by that.

So, Ruri explains, about speaker being a kind of bee and that it was told in the Hundred Tales, in tale 14.

"There's a talkative bee named Speaker. When it poked gravestones with its needle, it could speak the voices of the dead." She says.

Senkuu was confused as hell, he can't make what the tale was about until Gen mentions the tale number, which makes up the green-haired scientist's birthday.

And then it hit Senkuu, remembering the graves of his father and other founders of the village.  
He immediately went to the cemetery, to his father's grave, with the usual company and let Kohaku destroy the gravestone that hides a small circular object.

They went back to the lab and dissolves the aluminum casing of a glass bottom. Senkuu gives out hints and Gen realizes it was not just a glass cut from the bottom of a bottle but a record.  
Senkuu reveals that his dad's and the others' voices are in the record and everyone was curious.

Chrome started asking questions and Senkuu answers them, explaining how they can catch sound in a glass and would be able to hear it when a needle scratches through the surface. They immediately prepare the record player that was easily assembled because they only have to use parts from the phone and the gear from the cotton candy machine.

The whole village were gathered in the lab where they'll be hearing the voices of their founders. Everyone was anxious about it so Senkuu starts to play the record without further ado.

Upon hearing the voice of Senkuu's father, everyone was amazed, cheering. The record continues on with Byakuya saying how he knew it's Senkuu who was listening to a record from thousands of years ago and that it will be their last call, though it's one-sided. Byakuya jumped from formalities and went on to the reason why he created a record, to let Senkuu, and the villagers to listen to the wonderful music from their time, it was a song of Lillian Weinberg, one of the most popular singers back in Senkuu's age.

The song pierced through everyone's hearts and by the time it ends, almost everyone was crying, Chrome included. Senkuu can't help but be mesmerized by Chrome's tears of joy, on how happy Chrome was even though he was crying. Chrome was truly adorable and endearing, so when the brown-haired scientist finally opens his closed eyes to ask Senkuu about something, Chrome was surprised to see a very fond look on his fellow scientist's face and that the man was already looking at him with those intense red orbs.

Chrome shudders at the thought but nonetheless asks about all kinds of awesome music in the past. Senkuu then tells not just about music but the different entertainment and all kinds of incredible things that mankind had made thus far in the modern world. And he says that even though the real thing is gone, that it's still there, in people's hearts.

Senkuu promises that he'll let everyone see all those things that he had spoken of, after they defeat the Tsukasa empire and revive all of the statues. Everyone was ecstatic about it, bringing them courage to face the said empire.

Everyone was cheering until the sun went down the horizon and after affirming their goal, everyone was left in their own devices. Senkuu immediately grabs a hold of Chrome when neither of them were talking to someone and he drags the other in the forest for some privacy since everyone was still in the grounds of their base. 

After coming as far as to not hear any noise from the village, Senkuu finally stops in his tracks with a very confused Chrome in tow.

"Uhh, you okay, Senkuu?" Chrome asks, confusion obviously in his tone. Senkuu's grip on his hand squeezes the tiny bit before Senkuu lets out a quiet, 'Yeah'.

"Well, your face is kinda red though. You sure you're okay? Maybe you're exhausted from today's events." Chrome says, stepping in front of Senkuu and looking closely at the green-haired scientist's red face.

Senkuu looks at Chrome in front of him and his breath hitches at their close proximity.  
Honestly, Senkuu wasn't thinking (a very impossible feat, he might add) when he grabbed Chrome and took him there.

He was feeling so exhilarated since the record thing and he kept his feelings on hold until everything had calmed down, which then made him panic because he just really wants to be with his science buddy. And yeah, he wasn't thinking anything more than being with Chrome. Alone. In a forest, nonetheless.

"Senkuu?" Chrome asks, leaning closer to Senkuu who suddenly pushes him away by his hands on both the brown-haired boy's shoulders and kept him there, making Chrome even more confused.

"Look, did you really liked the phone?" Senkuu asks, just to have something on his mind.

And it was a great diversion because Chrome is beaming at him saying, "Yeah, I love it!" Or maybe that was not a good idea because Chrome is saying those words again, at him. In person.

And Senkuu couldn't hold back anymore and just goes for it. Goes to claim Chrome's lips.

Finally.

He really wanted to do that since the last time he did.

Chrome gasps in surprise and Senkuu enters his mouth like the first time they kissed. And without any restraints, Senkuu goes all out, making Chrome's knees weak. Literally.

The both of them fell on the ground when Chrome's knees gave up and Senkuu also losses balance. Chrome groans at the impact of the fall and groans once more when Senkuu's lips find his again. Senkuu did not stop kissing Chrome until the brown-haired boy needed air, gasping and flailing his hands about. Senkuu gives him mercy and pulls away, only to scour Chrome's neck this time.

"What... Senkuu... W-Wait, stop..." Chrome breathes out, panicking as Senkuu's tongue licks a stripe from his neck up to his jaw, making him shiver. Senkuu actually stops at that, realizing that Chrome was shaking and breathing heavily. He stayed on top of Chrome though, both his arms on either side of Chrome's head to support his body and not totally crush the boy underneath him.   
Senkuu was also breathing hard and his heart was beating wildly.

"It's... It's not your birthday but you...kissed me..." Chrome says, a light chuckle after it, making Senkuu look at him.

"I don't do kisses on my birthday. Not on anyone as well." Senkuu says, frowning.

Chrome also looks at him, a smile on his swollen lips, "Then...why did you do it?" He asks so softly that Senkuu barely heard him over the loud beat of their hearts.

Wait.

Senkuu focuses on the wild thumping on the chest underneath his. And indeed, there's also raging heartbeats there. Much like to his own. And that fact alone was enough for Senkuu to have courage in what he says next.

"I like it."

"Huh? The phone...?" Chrome asks, unsure.

"You."

"Me?"

"I like you, Chrome." 

Bonus:

  
"W-Well, I got a lot of stones from the cave and maybe you'll like something there. Just name it." Chrome says.

"Chrome."

"Huh? A stone called chrome? I've never heard of it! Which one is it?"

Senkuu face-palms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> And a happy birthday to Senkuu~


End file.
